As Our Journey Continues
by Juludy Lyd 0211
Summary: As they journey towards Merman Island, and enemy ship approaches Sunny, but not only was it an enemy ship, it contained one important person. One of the most important people in Luffy's life. When the one becomes a new nakama, Nami gets unexpectedly jealous of her. OCs, LuNa & ZoNa. Mostly LuffyXOC and ZoNa. Bad Summary. Welcome Aboard Thousand Sunny Go!
1. United

**Hellooooo Minna!**

**I'm not so good with summaries, so please forgive me. Its mostly ZoNa but has a bit of LuNa in it too. This is set straight after Thriller Bark.**

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction for a anime series. I always and still think its harder because anime is Jap, and once I start writing I end up writing in Japanese (Romanji)...Anyways! I hope you enjoy reading this.**

***NOTE: THIS STORY HAS AN OC CHARACTER!* **

**~Jaa-ne**

* * *

**As Our Journey Continues**

_Chapter 1: United_

He jumped around and rejoiced, nobody could be happier than Luffy. He has a talking skeleton in his crew, who's not only a swordsman, but a musician! Luffy couldn't help his self and began dancing around with his old pal, Usopp. They were back on course and heading towards Merman Island.

The smell of food gushed into Luffy's nostrils when Sanji opened the door to the kitchen. In unison, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper raced towards the kitchen as Sanji called the others in for lunch. "Today we are serving a seafood banquet for lunch," Sanji announced as everyone settled themselves in the kitchen.

"Skip the intros, Sanji. I want food!" Luffy demanded.

"Yes, yes, coming right up."

Before the plates settled themselves on top of the table, Luffy's hands worked its way from plate to mouth, an automatic action that Luffy takes pride of. Usually Sanji would begin to scold Luffy about his bad table manners, but not a single word left the Love-love cook's mouth as they ate a very pirate-y meal.

* * *

She knew something was wrong. Sanji never acted so – so weird, before. This wasn't like him, and Nami knew better. She knows that Robin is ignoring that fact, and that obviously the Captain wouldn't know.

She could hear Luffy having a chat with Brooke about Laboon, the whale, and something about food. Usopp was talking to Chopper about his new weapons and what had happened on Thriller Bark, but no matter how happy and natural this all seemed, Nami had all her attention placed on Sanji.

Usually Sanji would notice the attention she was giving him and go all out happy and his eyes would have become hearts, and send hearts flying in her direction. Not today. He was quiet and deep in thought, like he was during an enemy attack or before a fight.

No matter what the case, she was going to find out, and that was decided.

* * *

Luffy was enjoying his conversation with Brooke very much. The skeleton guy was funnier than Luffy would have ever imagined talking skeletons would ever be. "I would say I'm very grateful to you with all my heart, for taking me in, but I don't have a heart! Cause I'm just bones! SKULL JOKE!" The skeleton with an afro said proudly.

Luffy laughed even harder and between laughs and some munching, he made out the words that seem to sound like, "You're a funny guy!"

"Why thank you!" He replied, but before the skeleton could finish his sentence, the atmosphere in the dining room tensed up.

An obvious presence of enemy ship filled the room, and every single person began preparing their weapons. Whoever these pirates were, they weren't good. "I'm enough. I'll teach them a lesson, and make sure they understand that they messed with the wrong crew," Luffy smiled as his voice rung throughout the dining hall. Before anyone could defy his words, he walked out of the door.

* * *

Nami's thoughts were disrupted as the atmosphere tensed up. She reached out for her Clima Tact, before Luffy said he'll go. Nami watched the rubber-man leave the room, and made her way quietly towards Sanji, as everyone continued their meals in mere whispers, even though they were sure Luffy would win.

She took a seat next to Sanji and stared at him. He still hasn't realized her presence next to him. "Sanji," she said.

"Huh?" He looked in her direction, "OOOHHH! NAMI- SWAAAN!"

"You're going to tell me what's wrong, or should I get Luffy?"

He studied her quietly for a long time before saying, "Can I trust you not to tell Luffy?"

"Uh-huh."

He took a few deep breaths and whispered quietly in her ear, and told her the story.

* * *

Luffy stepped outside, the enemy was in sight. Dumb-looking fellas were tip-toeing around the main deck. "Going somewhere?" he asked, startling the enemy.

"We're the Cat Ear Pirates. Now get out newbie. Before you end up dead!"

"Newbie? Shouldn't that be you, idiots?"

Luffy jumped on to the deck, and watched the cocky expressions on the pirate crew's face. "Gomu Gomu no Gataling!"

Luffy left no time for the enemy to breathe, before sending them into the depths of the ocean. Slowly, he made his way towards the enemy ship, as some of the underlings scurried back to tell the captain.

The ship was bigger than Sunny even if it was only holding a bunch of weaklings, which seemed like a huge waste to Luffy. Before he made halfway across the main deck, a swarm of pirates made their way, surrounding Luffy. "Oh my. What a welcome! My name is Luffy. Nice to meet you!" he smiled.

He was just about to make his attack, until he heard, "Luffy? Thank god that's you! I guess you wouldn't recognize me, would you, my Pirate King?"

"C-Cya?" He was speechless, and could only watch as the surrounding enemy charged at him.

* * *

Nami was shocked and surprised by Sanji's story. Did Zoro really did all of that, just to protect them AND Luffy?

She tried hard to suppress the emotions from showing on her face, and did well to avoid eye contact with Zoro, but the story was simply too much for her to take in.

"Do you understand why we can't tell Luffy? Do you know what he would do if he found out that Zoro took all of his pain and suffering, just for him?" Sanji's words seemed far, but slowly sunk in as Nami nodded slowly.

She never thought she'd say this, but she now held a lot of respect towards that Marimo-head. She used to acknowledge his strength, hi ability to wield katanas and his will in battle, but never did she ever believe that she'd respect him so much. Without realizing, her eyes began to tear up, and that became obvious to Sanji. "Oi. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she smiled,"J-just, touched."

She smiled brightly and stared into Sanji's dark eyes, but before long, the door to the kitchen burst open, and Nami yelled, "WHAT THE HELL –"

The angry look on her face vanished and replaced itself with a concerned one. She couldn't tell what expression was present on Luffy's face, but it was obviously anger and worry.

A person, a girl, was draped across Luffy's arm, bloody and battered. Just what the hell has been going on out there? Nami didn't hear the sounds of fighting, but that might had been the result of her concentration on Sanji and his story.

And just who was this girl?

And just what was this feeling at the pit of her stomach?

* * *

**Hellllooooo again! How was that? Please review if its good or not! I will be uploading a second chapter. The more reviews, the happier I am, and the more I get motivated to writing...**

**See ya soon! **

**~Juludy Lyd 0211**


	2. Dawn Cya

**I'm just getting started and here is the promised chapter 2! If you continued to this page, it means you must have been curious! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it! **

* * *

**As Our Journey Continues**

_Chapter 2: Dawn Cya_

A person, a girl, was draped across Luffy's arm, bloody and battered. Just what the hell has been going on out there? Nami didn't hear the sounds of fighting, but that might had been the result of her concentration on Sanji's story.

And just who was this girl?

* * *

The entire crew watched as Luffy just stood there. He walked slowly towards the side, and placed the girl gently on the bench. Chopper hurried towards the girl, and studied her. She was pale skinned and had bright, hot pink hair. She barely wore any clothes, and was covered in wounds that obviously came from a harsh beating. In some places, there were sightings of frost that covered her skin. Just what did this girl go through?

Luffy lift the girls head gently and sat down, place her head softly on his lap. Nobody said a word and just watched in horror as the reindeer began to work his way on the girl.

"It's okay, Chopper. Just deal with the frost. She'll be up in 10 minutes. I promise," Luffy smiled.

"T-that's impossible. She suffers from wounds that were probably caused through severe beatings," Chopper looked up at Luffy with horror.

"Trust me," he looked at Chopper and then to Sanji, "Sanji. Start cooking. She'll be hungry when she is up."

He looked down at the girls face, and a serious expression over took his usual laid back personality, as he stroke the girls hair in a continuous rhythm.

* * *

The crew was silent the whole way through the 10 minutes. Only hearing the sudden roars of fire as Sanji started cooking. Nami couldn't help but wonder who that girl was. She has never seen Luffy so worried, furious and serious at the same time.

If his nakama were in trouble, Luffy would usually be furious and serious, but worried? That was a new expression. She has never seen him worried, only desperate. Either way, it got Nami alive and curious at the girl that lays terribly still on Luffy's lap.

In exactly 10 minutes, the girl in Luffy's lap wriggled around and soon stretched her arms. She yawned and blinked a few times. "Ohaiyo Luffy. That was a nice nap," she smiled.

"You baka!" he gave her a big knock on the head, "Why the hell did you leave me in Foosha Village?"

"Did not! I left you a letter and a message!"

"But you still left and your letters make no sense! You. You, Girl!"

"How is 'Girl' an insult to me? And I didn't have much of a choice! No sense? You make no sense!"

"Why are you so stupid?"

"Me? Stupid? What about you? BAKA!" They were having a forehead war by now, whilst yelling at each other, and now the crew had their jaws dangling in shock.

"Yeah! You are stupid! How the hell did you get beaten up by those puny pirates back there?"

"Puny? I haven't eaten in 2 weeks and as a matter of fact. I only got captured two days ago because they found me freezing on an island! Like hell I would get beaten up by those fellas."

"Then explain your wounds."

"They bothered to beat me up when I was weak and half of those injuries were because I rolled down that stupid mountain!"

"You see you are a BAKA! and a CLUTZ."

"NO I AM NOT!" She yelled back, following with a huge growl at the stomach. Her face became red in embarrassment, before she and Luffy howled in laughter, causing the entire crew to lose all color from their faces.

"Ah. Let's eat," Luffy said between chuckles, "and how did you not eat for 2 weeks?"

"I've been through worse in the past 4, 5 years," she began stuffing food in her mouth, like a replica of Luffy, "Owr'll ell oor ater."

"Owwwkaaayyy!"

They feasted on the hot food, the color still hasn't returned to the rest of the crew's faces. The color was slowly coming back, but it was obvious that they still couldn't believe their eyes. As everything began to sink into their brains, the pink haired girl suddenly snapped. "AHHHH! I FORGOT!" she yelled the best she could, with food in her mouth and she gulped, as the crew snapped to listen to what she had to say.

Her hands automatically to a praying position and closed her eyes, the crew looked to hear what she has to say and with a deep breath, she muttered, "Itadakimasu!"

Everyone's jaw dropped to inhumane levels, all except Luffy who thought it was normal and continued to munch his way through the food.

Just who the hell is this girl?

* * *

Nami watched in horror, as the girl munched her way. She was glad she was on the same page as everyone else. Even she could feel Sanji and Zoro's jaws held stiffly in one position.

The girl was insane. Her eating abilities were matching Luffy's. They've been eating for 10 minutes straight, and they were still at it, though you could tell that both of their motions were slowly, slowing down.

She made her final gulp and placed her cutlery down. Stood up slowly, and brushed away some crumbs from her tattered clothes. She studied each and every one among the crew, and as Luffy stood up, she finally said smiling the familiar smile, "I'm Dawn Cya, Luffy's childhood friend. It's nice to finally meet you all!"

Cya smiled at everyone and continued, "I know everything there is to know about all of you."

She looked at Franky, "Cyborg Franky, real name is Cutty Flam, with a bounty of 44 million beli. You are one of Tom's apprentices, and one of the best shipwrights there is. You weren't born on Water 7 but it is what you call home. You were thought dead for 8 years and you still are after facing the sea train head-on. Your father was a pirate."

Then turned to Chopper, "Tony Tony Chopper. With the bounty of 50 beli, you are known as the Straw Hat Pirates pet, but we know better than that. You ate a devil fruit at a young age and because of your blue nose, your parents didn't want you. You then learnt the skills of a doctor and currently surpass the skills of an ordinary doctor, despite your young age."

"You bastard. That won't make me happy."

Cya smiled and turned to Usopp, "Your name is Usopp but you disguise yourself as Sogeking, King of Snipers. You have the bounty of 30 million beli, and your father is a pirate and is part of the Red Hair Pirates. You like to lie and have a negative personality."

To Brooke, "You're the Humming Swordsman, Brooke. Although you have a bounty, it was made 50 years ago, but you are still currently worth 33 million beli. You're a musician, and also ate a devil fruit. You're from the West Blue."

To Robin, "The Devils Child, Robin. You first receive your bounty at the age of 8 and after Enies Lobby, your bounty increased by 1 million beli, becoming 80 million beli. You are the last of Ohara and the only person that can read poneglyphs. Your mother was Nico Olvia, and Saul, a former marine, had helped you escape."

To Nami, "Cat Burglar Nami, worth 16 million beli. Your home was invaded by Arlong, until Luffy defeated the Mermen. Your foster mother, Bellemere, a former marine, died there and you have a sister. You also have a thing for money and you're one of the world's top navigators."

To Sanji, "Black Leg Sanji, a cook from the East Blue. Your cooking skills are known world-wide. Your dream is to see the All Blue and the person who raised you was none the less, a former pirate. You have the bounty of 77 million beli, but the Marines took a failed picture."

To Zoro, "Pirate Hunter Zoro, with the bounty of 120 million beli. You use the style of santoryu. You came from the East Blue and you're aiming to be the world's best swordsman due to a childhood promise. You're the longest member in the Straw Hat Pirates."

And finally, Luffy, "Straw Hat Luffy, with the bounty of 300 million beli. You were raised in Foosha Village. Your brother is Portgas D Ace, your grandfather is Monkey D Garp and your father is Monkey D Dragon. You love meat, and food, and there isn't really anything you hate, apart from the people who hurt your nakama or that piss you off because of the results of your stupidity. You admire Shanks and you are a rubber man. Friends with everyone in the village, and you have me as your best friend."

She smiled proudly, and said, "Since I made such a long story on all of you, I will give you an explanation of myself. I'm Dawn Cya, also known as Bloody Cya. I have the bounty of 200 million beli and have the abilities of a devil fruit. I also use a dagger and a whip. You'll find out my abilities if this ship ever gets attacked. Naturally I can't swim, and I hate spiders, heights and fire. It's nice to meet you all!"

Everyone stared at her, surprised at her knowledge on each one of them, as Luffy continues to laugh. "What's so funny Luffy?" she asked.

"You always know everything don't you?"

She smiled, "Oh, and just your luck. You do get to see my abilities! There's a marine ship just around 2 kilometers to the north."

* * *

Confused, everyone ran out. The sea was calm and the breeze was utmost comfortable, especially for picnics, but just up ahead, you could make out the shape of a war ship heading this way. Shocked at Cya's accuracy, everyone stared at her, and then to Luffy, who only laughed at their confusion.

As the warship closed in on them, the Marines made an announcement, "That ship over there! We know you are hiding Dawn Cya. Hand her over here and surrender, or we will attack. To Dawn Cya, your brother wants you home."

Cya walked to the side of the ship, the Marine warship moved towards the side of Sunny. She stood on the ledge and took a deep breath. "NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I EVER GOING TO GO WITH THE MARINES! AND TELL MY BROTHER, I DECLINE, JUST LIKE I HAVE FOR THE PAST 4 YEARS!"

Her announcement sent Marine soldiers making their way to Sunny, as Cya jumped happily back on deck. She turned around and watched the soilders climb over. She muttered a few words and the entire band of soldiers froze. Moments later, they collapsed on the ground, motionless.

Chopper ran to check the soldier's pulse. The pulse was faint, like close to death. Cya walked over, picked up the soilders that ended up on their deck and sent them flying on to the Marines ship, not caring where they land. She sighed, "That was really energy draining."

The Straw Hat Pirates just starred, wide eyes, and in unison, "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Luffy's laugh rung loudly in the open air, and Cya smiled and said calmly, "Me? As I said, I'm Dawn Cya. I'm a pirate and I ate the Chi Chi no Mi. In other words, I can control blood, and I'm Luffy's old friend!"

* * *

**Was it good? Was it as you expected? Comments please! I want to know! Neee...oshieteyo! Tell me! Tell me! Your reviews and favourites/follow will decide if I continue! I would really like to continue! **

**I'll see you again soon! (Hopefully)**

**~Juludy Lyd 0211**


	3. The Past and The Present

**Hello!**

**I quickly got to work as soon as I read your review ariahsop and thank you so much! Your review got me really worked up and I started typing like mad XD **

**Anyway, just to tell you. Most people read 'Cya' as 'kyyyaa' but when I was trying to think of this name, it actually came out more like 'Shiiiiyyyaaaaa'. I also tried to use 'ginger haired girl' and such titles in this chapter, though I don't think I was able to keep it up very well, nor does it sound fitting? Comment please? If you have any suggestions on what I should refer them to. Cause it would be a lot better than just referring them to name every time.**

**Sorry for the delay. Dozo, and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! **

* * *

**As Our Journey Continues**

_Chapter 3: The Past and The Present_

Luffy's laugh rung loudly in the open air, and Cya smiled and said calmly, "Me? As I said, I'm Dawn Cya. I'm a pirate and I ate the Chi Chi no Mi. In other words, I can control blood, and I'm Luffy's old friend!"

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"Luffy's laugh echoed throughout Sunny, "This is funny!"

Cya smiled a little and turned around. You could see the Marine Warship in a distance, bouncing along the waves. It seemed as no life existed on the ship and was peaceful, unlike the threat that the symbol held against pirates across the world.

Cya could feel the crew behind her whispering in suspicion. The speed of their heart beat was telling her that they felt confused. She couldn't blame them for not trusting her. She came out of the blue, on an enemy ship and had a long friendship with their captain.

"Nee, Luffy. Might I be able to take a bath?" She turned to face the dark haired boy.

"Ah. Sure," He smiled, "Nami, could you take here there?"

"O-okay," the said girl replied, as she turned to face the tattered one.

* * *

"Here is the bath," the ginger haired girl said as she turned to face a dazed and tattered-looking one, "Cya-san, you alright?"

"Huh?" the said girl turned toward the voice, "Oh. Uh. Yeah. Just thinking. Thank you Nami-san."

"You're welcome."

Nami turned to leave the bath, watching as the pink haired girl paced back and forth, before closing the door silently behind her. She wondered what the girl must be thinking, to be reunited with Luffy after who knows how long. Her legs had automatically taken Nami on the deck of Sunny, where everyone has been waiting.

They all looked at her as she opened the door, and walked down the stairs to the grassy lawn. It was obvious what they were discussing, it was Cya-san. "I'm telling you Luffy. She was on an enemy ship, how do you know if we can trust her?"

"She's my friend, Usopp. Of course we can trust her."

"How long has it been since you've last seen her?"

"Around 5 years, why?"

"A lot can change in 5 years Luffy."

"Yeah, but not friendship."

"I don't think Captain is going to listen, no matter what you say," Robin added.

Usopp let out a big sigh and shook his head violently. Sanji seems more than just happy, having another lady on board, and so was Brooke.

"Do you think she'll let me see her panties?" he asked Sanji, who shrugged in response before he went back to fantasizing.

"Stop being so perverted, Brooke," Nami glared at the two men, whom completely ignored her and opted to dance.

Franky was crying, and as always, denied that he was, saying he was just touched by the beautiful friendship. Chopper was now playing with Luffy and Robin, rolling hard across the lawn as Robin's hands tickled him. Zoro sat quietly on the side, trying his best to, what looked like, meditate. This crew was as close to normal as it could get.

* * *

Cya could hear the fits of laughter seeping through the door, and decided to chuckle along with as much as she could hear. Using her powers during the day are really draining, and now she felt weak, even after she finished eating.

It been a good 10 minutes in the bath and Cya decided to get up as much as fast as her body would let her. She walked across the vast space, feeling the cold tiles beneath her feet with each step. She reached for two towels, wrapping one of them tightly against her body and the other to dry her silky pink hair.

Like that, she opened the door and walked quietly down the corridor. Each step, careful to not make a sound, she silently made her way to the door on the other side.

* * *

As they all waited for Cya to come out, Brooke started to tell some Skull Jokes. In the end, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky were the only ones laughing. Nami and Robin were sitting quietly under the shade of the tree and Sanji went to make coffee and snacks. Zoro gave up on the meditating-like-sleeping and sat there watching everyone as minutes go by. Not noticing the door upstairs opening and closing, or the girl that silently made her way down.

"You have some nice katanas," a voice said next to Zoro. He jumped up, startled by the voice and let out a tiny shriek. Cya was kneeling next to him, wrapped only in a towel and was still dripping wet from the bath she just took. She laughed at his expression as he prayed his face didn't turn bright red and tilted her head to the side and said, "Can I take a look?"

He handed her the 3 katanas and sat silently as she examined each one. As soon as she had reached out for Shusui, his new katana, her eyes widened, "What strong power and energy it holds." She unsheathed the katana and examined it in detail, "This is one of the 21 O Wazamono, the best craftsmanship in the world. It's hardly got a single scratch!"

"AWESOMEE!" she yelled and everyone turned to look at her as she placed the Shusui back in its sheath.

"How did you know?" Zoro asked, "I mean, about it being one of the 21 O Wazamono."

"Oh. That? I read it in a book," she smiled, "Though I wasn't sure if it existed or not."

"OOooooHHHHhhhh! CCCccccCCCCYYYyyyyAAAaaAAA!" Luffy said "When did you come out?"

"A good 5 minutes or so."

"Were you talking to Zoro?"

"Yup!" making a popping sound, "Zoro has some really good katanas."

"'Course he does! He's going to be the world's best swordsman."

"Hehe! That sounds fitting," She smiled, "A Pirate King and the world's best Swordsman, sounds about right!"

The comment made Zoro's face blush a little, though the color was too pale for anyone to notice straight away. "Ooh! Do I see someone blushing?" she asked him as Cya turned to face him.

"B-blushing? N-no. Why would I blush?" he asked as his face turned into a more visible shade of red, causing everyone on deck to laugh. "Oih! Shut up!"

Nami wasn't sure what these feelings were, it was a set of unsettling feelings at the pit of her stomach and she has been feeling it ever since Cya arrived. What was it? And why was it so strong at this moment? She has never felt this way before.

Never. In. Her. Whole. Life.

* * *

By the time sunset arrived, everyone had already gathered around the dining table, singing 'that' song as Brooke played the violin. Sanji had just began cooking a full course for tonight, before being interrupted by Luffy. "STOOOOPPPP!"

"I want to know if anyone disagrees with Cya becoming our new Nakama."

"No," Usopp and Chopper said in unison.

"None," Zoro followed on, and then Franky to Brooke and from Nami to Robin to Sanji.

"Well then guys," Luffy smiled, turned to a shocked Cya and raised his cup, "A big welcome to our new nakama, Cya."

"KANPAI!" they all shouted.

"T-thank you mina-san! I haven't been so happy in a long time," Cya smiled as brightly as she could as tears rolled endlessly down her cheeks.

"Oi! Cya, don't cry. You'll get my clothes wet," Nami complained.

"Are you an old man Cya? Cause you're talking like one," Luffy followed up.

"Gee. Shut up already! I'm trying to have a tearful moment," Cya barked back, making everyone launch into fits of laughter and so, the party begins.

* * *

Music. Food. Sake.

The three most important things that make up a party, the one thing pirates, especially the Straw Hat Pirates, were all about. The room was drowned in laughter, music and a good load of beer as they celebrated the welcoming of Cya.

Soon, they had brought the party outside on the main deck and started a huge camp fire. They danced and they sang, they ate and they laughed, they played and they dared. Cya had her arms draped across Luffy's shoulders as they did the best imitation of a Can-can they possibly could. Zoro sat in his same spot, drinking his 5th barrel of beer, watching the scenery before him.

Usopp and Chopper got weary after a bit of dancing and a cup or two of some beer, but were still mumbling song lyrics in their sleep and sticking chopsticks up one another's noses. Nami, Robin and Franky were having a deep conversation, with Sanji refilling their beer once in a while. Brooke, obviously, was busily playing tunes for Luffy and Cya, whom now decided that doing the chicken was a great idea.

Soon, one by one, everyone fell asleep on the spot. Now, lying across the grassy surface, Cya and Luffy stared up at the stars, listening for everyone's inhales and exhales of breath. "Luffy, you're still up, right?" Cya asked, little did she realize that Zoro and Nami were still awake.

"Ah. I'm awake," Luffy replied.

"Remember how we used to go stargazing whenever either one of us were in a bad mood?"

"Yeah. The stars are still as beautiful as I remember them."

"M-hmm."

"Cya, is there something you're not telling me? And you still haven't told me why you left the village without telling me."

"Well, would you have let me go if I had told you?"

"No."

"Exactly and I wouldn't have had the courage to leave if you insisted I stay."

"Fine," Luffy made an unhappy face, "and the thing you're not telling me?"

She sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you, so you better not fall asleep."

"The day after I left Foosha Village, we arrived at Shells Town, the place where you met Zoro. We spent a good few months there before my brother fell incredibly ill. Everything began to fall apart since then. My parents worked 20 hours a day to get money in order to cure my brother. That happened for the next year and still they were just making enough money to get my brother medicine, but his situation got worse and worse. The doctor said that they had to do operation on my brother, and that if he doesn't the disease would kill him. My parents couldn't find enough money to pay for the fees for the operation and did the one thing they could. Sell. What they planned to sell? Me. On my 14th birthday, my parents came up to me to tell me that they were selling me to a group of pirates and that I will forever be those pirates property. They said I didn't have a choice because they already made the deal, and I was to go with them two days later. I did go, they made sure I wouldn't run away and when I arrived at a hidden port. I tried my best to delay them and stop the pirates, but the pirates found out that Marines were coming and blamed my parents, saying that they betrayed them and were handing them into the Marines. I couldn't hold them back, and just before the Marines arrived, they killed my parents. The Marines said they saved my life and soon I found out that my brother had turned my parents in," Cya turned to face Luffy, and watched him as he did the same before continuing, "I asked him why and he told me that our parents didn't deserve to live and that it was for the sake of justice. The Marines healed my brother and in return he became a Marine Admiral. Garp–jii–san was the one who taught me everything and in the end helped me escape."

"Jii-san did?" Luffy asked, wide eyes.

"That's right. He's not that bad of a grandpa."

"HMM...,"Luffy mumbled in deep thought, "Your brother is Bruce, right?"

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"If we ever bump into him, would you let me beat the shit right out of him?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Though don't kill him, I just want him to understand that justice is not the reason to not save the ones you love and that no matter what they do, you have to love and support them," she smiled softly.

"Do you miss him? You're brother?"

"No, because you're here and thats home-y enough for me," she muttered before her eyes gave in to the darkness. Once he could hear the silent breathing of the sleeping girl, Luffy reached out and pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the images of the sleeping girl working as a slave, in a place, where he couldn't reach.

* * *

The ginger haired girl couldn't believe what she had just heard. Though no matter how impossible and sad Cya's story was, Nami couldn't sympathize with the girl as the feeling in the pit of her stomach began to grow stronger and stronger.

Fighting the unwanted feelings, Nami closed her eyes, and before she, too, fell into the darkness; she saw the two figures wrapped up tight and cozy next to the blazing fire.

* * *

Zoro stared into the vast universe. The night was silent, but the voices in his brain were screaming for his attention. In the short time he got to know Cya, he understood that she was in some ways precious and delicate in Luffy's eyes, no matter how much Luffy tries to hide it. He's heard Cya story, her voice was filled with hurt as she told the story. It's miraculous how she didn't cry, and now that he has heard her story, Zoro decided that he will accept her as nakama and he will protect her in Luffy's place, when Luffy can't.

Since everyone was asleep, Zoro decided to take guard for the night. He'll just have to take his share of sleep in the morning, as always.

* * *

**Hey!**

**So this is it. How did you like it? I wanted to explain more of Cya's life and history more, so I hope I got that through. I also started drawing a picture of Luffy and Cya, and hopefully I can get that through in the next two weeks, cause sadly for me I have school coming up this Tuesday (I can't wait :3) **

**I'll get to the ZoNa and LuNa more, but because I realized lots of people don't like OC characters, I'm trying real hard not to make my character a Mary Sue or something like that. Hope its to your liking. I also might try writing in POVs. Write a review if you'd like to see more of this and that. I'll try and get to it. No promises, especially if I'm not sure I can do it.**

**I also realized my really, really bad grammar. I was rushing to get this uploaded, so I hope you can bear with me. I'll get on to the grammar stuff later! **

**Mina-san, sayonara~! I'll see ya next time!**

**~ Juludy Lyd 0211**


End file.
